Princesses
by VampiressE12B
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice get into a very... interesting discussion.


Princesses

AN/ Never, NEVER!! Tell your friend what Disney princess movie your little sister is watching! It could result in a conversation much like this one. Especially if you agree that Snow White is evil and plotting to take over the world.

_**Just threw that in there for ya. **_

_**(Tell me if you agree. Maybe I'm not really crazy.)**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. I tried to steal it once though. I almost didn't escape prison. But I have CONNECTIONS!! Yep. I also don't own Disney. It would be cool if I did though, because then I'd be rich! RICH I TELL YOU! RICH!!**

**Cough right then… on with the story!**

Bella, Rosalie and Alice were sitting in the Cullen's ULTRA WHITE (I bet their eyes hurt!) living room, watching Mulan, when Rosalie said

"I never really liked Mulan much."

"Neither did I." Bella agreed.

"Ditto." Said Alice. She had started flipping through a fashion magazine about five minutes ago and was now circling the cloths she liked, and Xing out the ones she didn't.

Suddenly, Bella said something that would change the destiny of that very dull Sunday afternoon.

"My favorite was always Belle." Alice turned her head to look at Bella.

"Really?" she asked. "Why?"

"Every one else always just sat around and sung. Belle actually did a lot of stuff in the movie. Plus I love the dancing and singing furniture." _**(You all expected something deep didn't ya? Well… that's why this is in humor.) **_

"Gezze Bella." Rosalie scowled. "She was like your clone! When was the last time you saw the movie??"

Bella blushed. "When I was six." She admitted.

"I always liked Snow White." Alice said. _**(Remember people; Snow White is evil and plotting to take over the WORLD!!) **_They just stared at her until Rosalie asked her.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not really sure.. maybe it was because she was always so happy." Alice answered thoughtfully. "I bet Snow white helped Belle find that perfect yellow dress she wore!" Never mind the fact that Snow white happened to have no fashion sense whats so ever.

Suddenly, Esme rushed in with her vampire speed. Appearing in front of Bella, and causing her to fall of off the arm chair and on to the white carpeted floor.

"Oops. Sorry Bella." She said.

"No prob."

"I always liked Bambie the best." She said. The three girls who originally started the conversation just looked at each other. Then back at Esme.

"Umm, we were kind of talking about the princess movies." Rosalie said carefully.

"Oh." Esme said. "Bella do you want cookies??"

"COOKIES!!!" Bella yelled in excitement.

"You know Edward would kill us." Alice scolded. Bella gave her the puppy eyes. That always worked since she had the special ability to make her already round brown eyes rounder and make them shine in such a trusting way.

Alice took one look at the eyes and caved. "Fine… you can have your precious cookies." She said. Bella bounced up and gave her a hug that would have killed a human. But since Alice didn't need to breath that wasn't a problem.

Esme ran back to the kitchen to start on Bella's cookies. Her, Alice, and Rosalie just looked at each other in awkward silence. Bella broke it for them.

"Come to the dark side…. For we have…..**COOKIES!!! YAY!!!" **

The three girls fell down giggling hysterically. After a few minutes Alice finally asked,

"Who was your favorite princess Rosalie?"

Rosalie hesitated before grudgingly admitting "Sleeping Beauty."

That was all the answer they needed for that. It was obvious why she was Rosalie's favorite princess. Suddenly the door burst open!

In came Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. They had been out hunting while the girls had some girl time.

"BELLLA!!" Edward shouted. He was strangely hyper today _**(Just like this author who cant seem to sleep.)**_ and was enjoying being loud. Jasper just rolled his eyes. He was glad they were home so he wouldn't have to deal with his brother any more.

"Hey who are you guys's favorite princesses?" Alice asked. They boys just stood there confuseded.

"I don't think any of us have ever seen any of the movies, Alice." Carlisle said. Jasper started to fidget.

"Ummm, actually…" Every one stared in shock. "I like Cinderella with the pretty dress!!! I can never figure out though …. IS IT BLUE OR WHITE!!! WHY? WHY GOD! WHY CANT I FIGURE IT OUT!!??" Alice went to comfort her husband who was now twitching uncontrollably.

"Bella, honey?" Edward asked. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Bella looked over at him. He looked hurt.

"Oh of course I'm glad too see you. I missed you." She said. "But did you have to get here so early!!?? Now I wont get any of my….."

"COOKIES!!" Esme shouted from the doorway. Bella leaped toward them!! And shoved the WHOLE batch in her mouth and swallowed before Edward could come out of shock!

"AH HA!!!!!" Bella shouted. Happily content with her sugar consumption, she sat down in Edwards's arms, waiting for her sugar high to begin.

"I can't believe you let her have cookies." Edward said still in shock.

"But.. but.. But.. SHE GAVE ME THE PUPPY EYES!!" Alice screamed.

"Hey Edward." Rosalie said. "Did you know that Bella's favorite princess is Belle from _The Beauty and the Beast_?" with meaning.

Edwards face grew more shocked. "Really Bella?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"I like the dancing furniture."

_**AN/ That is the longest oneshot I have every written!! YAYYYYY!! I've never even written a chapter that long!!! I know that they are out of character, which is why I'm putting this in the parody section. I think the ending was probably the funniest part. Tell me what part you liked most!!!**_


End file.
